


Eye Candy

by LightBlueFlower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueFlower/pseuds/LightBlueFlower
Summary: KorBela Drabble.Why was Yong Soo so attracted to Natalya?





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy I'm not dead, I'm just very tired, but I wanted to keep my writing polished, so here is a KorBela drabble that I wrote on Tumblr (@lightblue-flower btw *wink wink*) and decided to publish here.
> 
> Look okay - you KorBela shippers finally made me ship it. I mean, I still ship Belarus with other characters, but this ship is definitely growing on me. But I'm not sure how to write them, so if you have any characterization issues, let me know! I'm open to criticism!

Maybe it was the way her long, blonde hair that is always adorned with a white ribbon flowed down to her waist. The white tones of her hair allowed light to flush through, giving off a sort of golden tint, that makes him hold his breathe as she walks away.

Maybe it was her sharp facial features that she has that makes her look like an elf princess, with her sharp nose, high cheekbones, and pink lips that are always pulled into a scowl.

Maybe it was how soft her deep blue eyes are, a contrast to her sharp facial features, that whenever he makes eye contact with her during a conversation, it catches him completely off guard and tongue tied.

 _So you’re basically into her because of her looks?_  His cousin, Mei, had said after he tried to explain why he probably felt this way towards the girl by describing her.

 _Wow, Yong Soo, only in it for the looks. How low,_ their mutual friend and classmate, Alfred, joked.  _I get why you would though. She’s definitely eye candy._

 _What?_ Both Mei and Yong Soo asked, not understanding what he said.

 _Eye candy? You know, someone who’s nice to look at_ , Alfred continued, leaning back into his chair.  _But you wouldn’t date that person._

 _Why wouldn’t you date someone like that?_  Mei asked. _If I found a guy that was good to look at, I’d make him mine right away._

 _True, but the word is for peoplr who’s only quality is that they’re good to look at,_  Alfred replied.

 _Are you saying that all Natalya has going on for her is her looks?_  Mei replied with an eye brow raised.  _That’s mean_.

 _Look, from what I heard, it seems like it. One of my boys went on a date with her lowkey,_  Alfred lowered his tone.  _And they said that she had some weird thing for Ivan._

 _Her brother?_ Yong Soo had asked, with Alfred nodding.

_Yeah, it’s like Oedipus complex, only the mom is Ivan and Oedipus, is, well, Natalya. And it’s not sexual or anything, but like, she kind of said that he wasn’t good enough for her because he wasn’t like Ivan._

_Yeah but isn’t he a really nice brother to her?_ Mei asked skeptically.

 _Yeah, but it’s not like I tell my dates “you’re not good enough because you’re not like Matthew”,_  Alfred rolled his eyes.  _There’s more- apparently when he took her to a place to eat, she was mumbling to herself to; sort of like she was chanting a curse! And, I swear to god, when the guy got back home, he immediately started feeling sick and was puking his guts out the rest of the night! So not only does she have a brother complex, she also does Satanic curses and shit!_

_Have you ever thought maybe he got food poisoning?_

_No way Mei! Chipotle wouldn’t do my boy like that!_

_Yong Soo, you believe any of that crap?_  Mei waved Alfred off, obviously done listening to him.

 _I don’t know. She barely mentions her brother to me,_ Yong Soo replied with a shrug, attempting to appear as if he did not care, but his mind was still stuck on the eye candy issue.

Was Yong Soo really feeling this way because of how she was pleasant to look at? Was this feeling he felt was lust?

He knew what sexual desires are - he felt it before when he felt lonely. But what he felt wasn’t anything that was only sexual desire. If anything, there was something much deeper into his attraction to her.

Then what exactly attracted Yong Soo to Natalya?

When he first met her, he always thought that she was pretty, but she didn’t stand out as much as, say, her elder sister, who had a much more out going and cheerful personality made people notice her.

Maybe, he was secretely into the quiet, mysterious type. So when Yong Soon, who is one of the loudest and extroverted people in class was made to sit beside Natalya, who kept to herself and was in the background, Yong Soo probably saw that as something new.

Maybe it was the fact that she ignored him that made him start thinking about him so much. Nobody ignored Yong Soo- so when she didn’t bother to look at him, much less, tried to talk to him like so many other girls, he couldn’t help but find it odd, leading him to initiate conversation everytime to get her attention.

It took a bit of time, but she eventually started talking back to him. She still held that same, blank expression and scowl, and her voice was sort of low and monotone, but for Yong Soo, it was better than the silence.

But no…seeking attention is one thing. Getting attention from girls doesn’t usually end up with Yong Soo liking them.

So, maybe Alfred was right? Yong Soo only liked her because she was eye candy? Desirable and appealing ot look at? Most of the time, whenever Yong Soo thinks about Natalya, he had always envisioned her face, her features. He always envisioned her still, staring off to the side, never directly at him.

“Yong Soo,” Yong Soo snapped out of his thoughts, feeling his ears slowly turning red when he recognized his voice, and realised he’s been staring directly at Natalya. “You were staring at me.”

“Wha…” Yong Soo managed to croak.

“You look red…you have a fever?” She continued, and there was the slightest hint of a frown on her face, but her voice was still monotone. She never really was good at conveying emotions other than neutrality and agitation, the latter Yong Soo had to witness in the hallways when a group of guys whistled at her.

“I’m fine,” Yong Soo cleared his throat, taking out his book, embarrassed. Yong Soo could tell that Natalya didn’t believe him. Talking to Natalya helped him become much more perspective to the little things that people don’t tend to notice, like reading her emotions through other ways than face and voice.

Like when she wanted to protest but is holding it back, she tends to inhale sharply. When Natalya is nervous, she tends to shift her gaze around, not settling in one spot. When she was angry, Yong Soo can see her jaw line tighten slightly, a sign of her clenching her teeth.

“…okay,” Natalya said in a sort of mumble, turning away. “I guess you’re just blanking out.”

“I’m picking it up from you,” Yong Soo joked. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

For a second, he could have sworn she had a small smile in her face, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she inhaled sharply and got out her book.

In the chaos that surrounded them, all Yong Soo heard silence as he watched Natalya, still captured by her. Because unlike what Alfred says and implies, he knew Natalya was just an awkward person who isn’t aware of what’ s going on around her. She always seemed to be trapped in her own little world, shifting through her mind world and the real world.

It was interesting to Yong Soo. Maybe it wasn’t her physical features that attracted him to her, but how she is as a person. And yes, maybe there are physical element that attracted him. But these were things like how charming she looked right now when she is concentrating on reading and how, in the silence that they shared side by side, there was a swelling ow in his stomach.

“I’ll tell you if something is bothering me,” Yong Soo said suddenly and she stopped flipping her book.

Natalya looked at Yong Soo, and nodded- but this time she had a soft smile on her face.

_I know and I’ll be here._

Maybe he was in it for looks. She was appealing to look at.

But maybe he was in it for the person she was. Quiet. Introverted. Cunning. In her own world. Maybe, and moreso, he was in it for that mutual trust they developed, that seems to make it seem like they were the only ones there at that moment.

 _That sounds right_ , Yong Soo thought, as he stole glances of her here and there, the world being still for him.


End file.
